degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-24712996-20140612020549
Most you know that I stick up for Miles but I just wanted to explain my reasoning which I fear some of you may have miscontrued as being on a supeficial level: Miles being insecure is completely understandable. He has received little to no affection from his family and is placed under intense scrutiny by his father who never seems pleased with anything he does. In some ways he may not feel good enough, his sense of self is based on his treatment by those close to him and to be mocked/put down by those who are meant to love you can obviously create a low self-esteem. It's had a negative effect on him, whether he likes to acknowledge it or not, and this has already been shown when he was willing to go to worrying extents to make starter on the basketball team. When he shouted 'You don't understand anything' to Maya it was a really telling sign that he does feel like no-one gets the pressure he's under and the supressed confusion of why he's not appreciated like his siblings. And this may be totally wrong and cliche but his having kissed 50 girls (well, his claim to have had anyway) might have been to seek validation from others, to feel wanted. Miles makes mistakes. Not for one moment am I trying to excuse his behaviour, however, as stated many times before there is a complexity behind his character which leads to his emotional reactions that guide his actions and lead to misguided handlings of situations. He is verbally abused by his father. There is no if or but on this matter and I strongly suggest you look at yourself as person, your lack of empathy, when you claim that his situation isn't that bad or that his wealth provides comfort because that's fucking insulting to victims of this ordeal. Instead of providing affectionate guidance his father just releases his own frustrations onto Miles - he's a verbal punching bag. Physical abuse is terrible, of course it is, but that doesn't mean you have to disregard the effects verbal bashings can have on a person, pain can be caused in many different ways. Miles, confused and hurt, has to sit there listening to his father go on and on about just why he's a disappointment, just why he cannot bring himself to love his own son. He's probably scared at times that his father may turn violent, there is no guarentee where anger can lead one, and feels humilated - he's the eldest son, he should be the one held up with pride instead of a cautionary tale. In a way he acts out because he just does what is expected of him, not one person has faith in him so he doesn't believe in himself. He's just a 15 year old who is made aware of his every little flaw by those who are meant to accept him for who he is and he's confused, hurt and full of angst - he doesn't understand why he's not loved. All of his life he's wondered why the people who were meant to love him most in the world seemed to lack any affection for him which has led him to be riddled with insecurity. He doesn't feel like he's good enough. He doesn't feel enough. No doubt that he wonders what is so wrong with him that he's not worth loving and his actions, often misguided, are reflections of his self worth and are driven by his emotions. He's been hurt all his life, ridiculed by his loved ones, and in that moment his intense reactions reveal deep rooted hurt which stems from pain that has manifested for years - he's bottled it up for so long by not sharing how he feels and now it's catching up with him. When he called Maya a 'slut' it was him hurt by the fact that this girl whom he strongly liked, and who had indicated that she felt the same, had chosen to be initmate with another guy. 'I guess you weren't ready for me,' he said because he felt that it was him who was lacking in something. With Maya he had found comfort and hope which he wanted to protect because he realised just how fickle love could be, especially when others were involved. He had caught his father having an affair, that is not a thing you just get over and most likely contributed to him feeling like he's never going to be anyone first choice. He's protective of those he cares about as seen when he chose to tell his mother about his father cheating yet he was put down AGAIN. He chose to do the responsible thing by trying to be civil to Zig on more than one occassion and decided to inform the teachers when he suspected Zig was dealing drugs which was responsible yet his actions were misunderstood AGAIN. The whole deal with the fake gun was him being pushed to his limit after being inflicted physical pain by Zig - he wanted to make him feel the hurt and humiliation he felt. It was really stupid of him, however, he's one who acts on his hurt and in the moment he was sick on Zig preying on the girl he loves whom he had referred to as 'sloppy seconds' thus objectifying her. As I said, he's bottled up all his emotions and now they're coming to the surface with a mixture of confusion and askance. Zig isn't the first person to make him feel that level of humilation or hurt but he was the one he could easily take it out on. He apologizes, swallowing his pride, and acknowledges his faults but he's consumed by this neverending ache which he needs to deal with for his own sake because he's worth so much more. People's minds are not that simple, let us be more understanding of him. He has so much love to give yet receives none in return when he should be ADORED for the selflessness he displays as seen when he put aside his differences with Zigmund to ensure that no-one got dangerously implicated in his drug dealing affairs. He straight up cares so much that he's willing to help a stranger like Maya was the first time they met to ensure they are protected from any possible danger, he's just wanted to feel needed. He's a PRINCE to me. He is so kind, caring and selfless. I just find it difficult to believe that all his good qualities are overlooked and the complexity of his character not examined when it truly reveals just how amazing he is - it's much easier to go by what you see then actually inspecting the complicated details of his character. You really don't have to like Miles, but I shall defend him if only to just share my perspective on his sweet yet complicated spirit.